Queens of Transilvania
by Anie.Uchiha.2343
Summary: Sasuke, Shikamaru y Naruto son los chicos mas populares de la escuela, al ser los mejores jugadores de futbol, sus novias como sabran son las reinas de la escuela a demas de ser porristas, creeran que todo es perfcto, pero pues la perfeccio no existe...o tal vez si. Que pasara cuando tres chicas revelan al mundo su identidad? por que hablan como si conocieran a los chicos? AU PAUSA
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

… _Era una noche clara y la luna mostraba su bello esplendor sobre un país muy particular llamado Rumania._

 _Más específicamente en Transilvania, se puedo observar en lo alto de la montaña un gran castillo, don una fachada antigua de techos rojos, que a simple vista parecía muy aterrador, los habitantes creían que en el castillo vivían fantasmas y todo tipo de demonios pero lo que no saben es que dentro de los muros de ese castillo viven nada más y nada menos que las tres reinas de todo el país, descendientes directas de Vlad Tepes el rey Rumano._

 _Cuenta la leyenda el novio de cada una eran los reyes de Japón, quienes eran la Familia Uchiha, Uzumaki y Nara, pero antes del matrimonio y la unión de los países los jóvenes reyes tuvieron un accidente que al parecer les quitó la vida. Se dice que los padres de los chicos dejaron de mantener sus tronos y decidieron ir a Rumania para acompañar a las reinas en su dolor, esperando el día en que sus hijos aparezcan de nuevo…_

-y bien, que les ha parecido la historia de las hermanas Tepes y de sus novios- pregunto una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojos a su clase

-la verdad es que es un poco aburrida Kurenai-sensei- respondió un chico de ojos negros y cabello negro recogido en una coleta dándole el aspecto de una piña

-y por qué piensas eso Otsusuki Shikamaru-kun?- pregunto Kurenai, sin esperar la respuesta del chico agrego- Y no me vengas a decir que es muy problemático para explicar- mientras el chico bufaba molesto sus dos amigos intentaban no estallar en carcajadas, bueno solo uno de ellos ya que el otro solo poseía una mueca de gracia en el rostro

-señores Senju y Hatake, pueden explicarme de que se están riendo o quieren dar un paseo hasta la dirección?- pregunto la mujer mientras dirigía su mirada hacia los chicos antes nombrados, el primero tenia cabellos rubios, ojos azules y marcas en la cara parecidas a bigotes y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mientras que el otro chico tenia los cabellos negros con unos tintes azules y ojos tan negros como un abismo sin fin, antes de que pudieran responder el timbre de terminación de clases sonó a lo que Kurenai suspiro y dijo-Bien, no olviden que mañana vamos a hablar de los reyes Japoneses-

-hai- gritaron los estudiantes mientras salían del salón, los tres chicos se dirigieron al aparcamiento donde se encontraban sus autos, los cuales eran muy lujosos, pero antes de llegar se encontraron rodeados por muchas chicas, si bien es cierto que eran los más guapos de toda la escuela de , ellos no recordaban absolutamente nada de sus vidas antes del accidente del cual fueron rescatados por Tsunade Senju, Kaguya Otsusuki y Kakashi Hatake quienes eran los inversionistas más grandes de todo Japón, incluyendo que Tsunade era la directora de la escuela St. Vladimir.

-Naruto-kun! Eres muy tierno- gritaban unas chicas que se aproximaban al rubio de ojos azules quien sonreía de manera zorruna

-Shikamaru-kun, eres tan inteligente, nos encantaría mirar las nubes contigo- gritaron otras chicas rodeando al pelinegro con peinado de piña quien solo repetía _que problemático_

-Sasuke-kun, eres genial, te amamos- gritaban las chicas mientras el susodicho formaba una sonrisa burlona en su cara, pero antes de poder continuar una de las tantas chicas grito- Chicas es hora de irnos, las capitanas han llegado- en ese momento todas las chicas corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo…

Se preguntaran el por qué, bien se los diré, las capitanas son nada más y nada menos que las chicas más populares de la escuela St. Vladimir, contado que son también las porristas más destacadas de su escuadrón siendo Karin Senju la chica más popular, es la capitana del escuadrón de porristas y la hermana de Naruto Senju, la siguiente en estatus es Temari Subaku no quien es la segunda al mando del escuadrón es la hermana mayor de Gaara y Kankuro jugadores de futbol, al igual que Naruto, Shikamaru y Sasuke siendo este último el capitán del equipo. Por ultimo pero no menos importante tenemos a Shion Suzuki tercera al mando del escuadrón de porristas y una de las más lidas de toda la escuela, tiende a ser un poco chillona si te la encuentras de mal humor.

-menos mal y se fueron, estuve a punto de entrar a quitar a todas esas fangirls de encima de ti, Sasuke-kun- dijo Karin en voz melosa mientras se acercaba para besar a Sasuke

-hmp- dijo Sasuke sonriendo, inclinándose para besar a Karin pero antes de llegar Naruto se interpone entre ellos y dice-oye teme, no te besuquees con mi hermana frente a mí-

-Dobe- dijo Sasuke mirándolo de mala gana, pero Naruto no pudo contestar ya que Shion se interpuso y dijo-Tú no harás nada más, Karin-chan ya está grandecita como para que la andes cuidando de esa forma, además no creo que Sasuke-kun vaya a hacerle algo malo- Naruto la miro haciendo un puchero

-lo hare solo porque tú lo dices Shion-chan, dattebayo- la chica sonrió y se acercó a besar a Naruto quien la interrumpió diciendo- han visto a Shikamaru?- cosa que hizo que los restantes buscaran de manera desesperada, pero lo único que vieron fue un Chevrolet Camaro de color verde saliendo del estacionamiento.

-creo que ahí está tu respuesta hermanito, vámonos antes de que esos idiotas hagan algo indebido- dijo Karin mientras subía en el asiento del copiloto de un Audi R8 de color negro mientras que en el lado del piloto subía Sasuke quien encendió el auto y salió tras Shikamaru y Temari seguido de cerca por un Nissan 350Z de color naranja

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Vaya, Vaya estos chicos cada día están más guapos, lástima que no recuerden lo que son- dijo una chica con larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules desde la copa de un árbol mirando por donde los autos habían partido a toda velocidad, junto a ella habían dos chicas una pelinegra de ojos perla y una pelirrosa de ojos jade.

-sí, es una lástima Ino-chan, es demasiado incomodo ver como esas…zo...digo chicas están tan pegadas a ellos, me hace falta mi osito- dijo la pelinegra

-Hina-chan eso no son chicas, son perras, como se le ocurre a esa cuatro ojos decirle hermano a Naruto, el solo tiene una hermana y esa soy yo, además como se le puede colgar así a MI SASUKE-KUN- grito la pelirrosa enojada

-Saku, tus ojos- dijo Ino mientras miraba como los ojos de Sakura pasaban del verde a un rojo sangre- jejeje, gomen, gomen, es que no puedo soportarlo, será mejor que nos inscribamos y vayamos a hacer nuestro trabajo- dijo Sakura mientras saltaba del Árbol seguida de las otras dos.

-/-/-/-/-

En una mansión de color blanco se encontraban tres chicos y tres chicas pasando los canales de televisión hasta detenerse en un canal específico

-Miren chicos, están dando el programa Verdad o Mito- grito Shion quien estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Naruto

-enserio te gusta ese programa?- pregunto Shikamaru aburrido, mientras Temari intentaba callarlo

-es interesante, a mí también me gusta- dijo Karin quien se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Sasuke quien a su vez miraba la televisión

-hmp, veámoslo- dijo Sasuke dándole el punto final a la discusión que iba a iniciar.

 _El día de hoy hablaremos si los vampiros son reales o no y para eso tenemos aquí a Hiruzen Sarutobi director de la universidad de , también tenemos a nuestro actor juvenil Deidara-Sempai, Samui la presidenta de su fandom y al creador del Icha Icha Paradise Jiraiya…_

 _-comencemos, Jiraiya usted cree que los Vampiros son reales o son un Mito- pregunta la presentadora_

 _-absolutamente falso, eso es científicamente imposible que exista, yo que soy un hombre de ciencia, soy escéptico por naturaleza, hasta no ver no creer.- respondió el peliblanco_

 _-muchas gracias, ahora señorita Samui que opina usted de esto- pregunto ahora el presentador_

 _-yo estoy segura de que los vampiros si existen, además de ser sexis, deben ser excelentes para otras cosas verdad, DeiDei-chan…_

-se puede saber por qué rayos estamos viendo esto?- pregunto Shikamaru mientras sostenía a Temari en sus brazos

-hmp es culpa del Dobe-

-que dices teme- grito Naruto logrando que todos despegaran la vista del televisor y comenzaran a pelear cosa que duro unos diez minutos hasta que Karin miro de nuevo al televisor y grito haciendo que todos la miraran preocupados cosa que Karin negó con la cabeza pero señalo directamente al televisor que mostraba una especie de lagarto gigante y frente a él tres chicas una rubia, una peli negra y una pelirrosa.

 _-quienes se supone que son ustedes?- pregunto el lagarto a las tres chicas, la pelirrosa se acercó al lagarto y dijo –Yo soy Sakura Tepes y ellas son mis hermanas Ino Tepes y Hinata Tepes, somos las hijas de Krul Tepes y nuestro abuelo es Vlad Tepes-_

 _-y que es lo que quieren?- volvió a preguntar el lagarto, esta vez Hina fue a que dijo- queremos darnos a conocer de Nuevo en Japón y que no confundan a nuestra raza con una basura como tú, Ino-_

 _La mencionada asintió y cerro sus ojos para luego abrirlos y mostrar unos ojos rojos como la sangre y que sus colmillos se alargaran – ahora, como reina de los vampiros te ordeno que mueras- tras esto el lagarto exploto en miles de pedazos, Ino miro de nuevo a la cámara aun con sus colmillos y ojos rojos- ahora sabe que los vampiros son reales y al igual que nuestros predecesores somos las reinas de Rumania y otra cosa no intenten matarnos, no querrán vernos enojadas así que, bye bye- dijo para luego cortar la transmisión._

-esto no debe ser real, los vampiros…no existen- grito Karin con los ojos como platos al igual que Temari y Shion, pero los chicos miraba el televisor sintiendo que ya conocían a esas chicas desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

 **Hola a todos soy anie, esta es la primera vez que escribo aquí, espero que les guste mi historia, deben saber que tome algunas ideas de varios animes entre ellos están Dance in the Vampire Bund y Owari no Seraph que no me pertenecen al igual que Naruto, al igual que el nombre de St. Vladimir tampoco me pertenece, lo tome prestado de los libros de Vampire Academy y una cosa mas aunque me encanta el shikatema, en esta primera historia hare un shikaino asi que gomenasai si no les gusta.**

 _Pensamientos, programas de televisión y flashbacks._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sasuke se levantó a la mañana siguiente con unas grandes ojeras purpuras debajo de su ojos azabaches y todo debido a lo que había pasado la noche anterior, lo cual no era para menos ya que después de que aparecieron esas chicas en la televisión entro en un trance del cual casi no logra salir.

 _Flashback_

 _-esto no debe ser real, los vampiros…no existen- grito Karin con los ojos como platos al igual que Temari y Shion, pero los chicos miraba el televisor sintiendo que ya conocían a esas chicas desde hace muchísimo tiempo._

 _-Que acaso no lo ves, Karin, los vampiros existen, son reales, no creo que alguien sea capaz de fingir esos colmillos o el color de los ojos, es decir tus ojos son rojos pero no como ese rojo, ni siquiera los de Kurenai-sensei son así de rojos- dijo Temari un poco asustada_

 _-tengo miedo Naruto-kun...Naruto?...Naruto...- dijo Shion al ver que Naruto no contestaba tanto Karin como Temari miraron a sus respectivos novios que al igual que Naruto tenían la mirada perdida en la pantalla del televisor donde ahora aparecía un anuncio que decía sin señal._

 _Las chicas se alarmaron he intentaron sacarlos del trance pero en eso la voz de Sasuke desencajo a las chicas de su lugar ya que lo que escucharon no fue de mucho agrado para cierta pelirroja._

 _-Cerezo...- dijo Sasuke para luego volver a la realidad al igual que Naruto y Shikamaru quienes al ver a las chicas las miraron pero ellas se levantaron de sus puestos sin decir una sola palabra, recogieron sus cosas y cada una se fue a su casa que irónicamente eran las únicas casas cerca a la de Shikamaru exceptuando la de Sasuke que era la más alejada._

Sasuke pensó por un momento hasta que el nombre volvió a aparecer en su cabeza como si de magia se tratase _Cerezo..._ no sabía a quién pertenecía el nombre pero sabía que el mismo había llamado así a alguien antes del accidente, lo cual atribuyo como su primer recuerdo. Se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya se había bañado y puesto el uniforme de la escuela y que a su vez había llegado a la cocina donde estaba Kakashi Hatake, su padre adoptivo y además su director de curso.

-buenos días, Sasuke, tu desayuno está servido.- dijo cerraba el único ojo que no era tapado por su extraña mascara que incluso tapaba su boca, por lo tanto se sobreentendía que estaba sonriendo

-hn- contesto Sasuke, que transformado en palabras significa _gracias por el desayuno_ , ambos se dirigieron al comedor, se sentaron y comieron en silencio, cuando Sasuke termino se levantó a dejar el plato, se disponía a salir de la casa Kakashi hablo – tendremos nuevos estudiantes en nuestro curso así que compórtate, entendido-

-hn- respondió para luego salir de casa tomar su auto y conducir hasta la escuela, en el camino se encontró con el carro de Shikamaru y Naruto quienes lo esperaban para llegar en caravana a la escuela, pero no sin antes hacer un pequeño desvió para competir entre ellos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

En las afueras de la ciudad se podía observar sobre la ladera de una montaña la cual estaba rodeada por miles de árboles tanto de cerezo como de otras especies, un gran castillo se alzaba de manera majestuosa, este castillo pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a la familia Uchiha.

-Eww, ese Uniforme es un asco, quien fue la que escogió el modelo- grito Sakura desde la recamara mirándose al espejo, el cual reflejaba una falda azul de prenses que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, una camiseta blanca de manga larga, una corbata negra un saco de lana color rojo, calcetines azules y zapatos negros

-querrás decir "él" que diseño el uniforme- dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama intentado no estallar en carcajadas, Sakura le dirigió una mirada que asemejaba a un _Quien fue el idiota al que se le ocurrió diseñar esta desgracia_ pero antes de siquiera poder contestar la puerta se abrió dejado ver a Ino que al igual que Hinata llevaban un camisón de dormir puesto

-Sabes, Saku, Hina tiene razón en parte ya que no solo fue una persona a que se encargó de ese atuendo- Dijo con asco viendo lo que Sakura llevaba puesto- deberías quejarte con tu cuñadito y tu querido primo-

La pelirrosa fue rodeada por un aura negra y grito con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que los culpables la oirían desde donde estuvieran-ITACHI UCHIHA Y SASORI HARUNO ESTAN EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS- luego salió de la Recamara dando un portazo

Hinata miro asustada la dirección que había tomado su hermana, giro la cabeza para poder ver a su otra hermana y decir- No deberíamos detenerla?- Ino coloco un dedo bajo su mentón como si estuviera pensando la situación con cabeza fría, llegando a una conclusión no muy grata

-Nah, créeme no quiero morir sin antes tener a mi querido vago de vuelta, al igual que tu aun quieres tener a tu osito, así que por que no mejor nos dedicamos a arreglar esta porquería de uniforme junto con el de Saku, para que sean más de nuestro estilo además que yo recuerde a ti no te gusta ir sin tus medias largas a ningún lado o me equivoco?- Hinata sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-bien, entonces manos a la obra, porque se nos hará tarde- dijo Ino comenzando a cortar el ruedo de la falda.

-/-/-/-/-/

En el lobby del castillo minutos antes se podían apreciar tres chicos, el primero llevaba un pantalón tipo cuero ajustado, zapatos negros, camiseta de malla negra, su cabello rubio llegaba hasta los hombros y ataba la mitad en una coleta dejando un mechón colgando sobre su cara, el segundo chico llevaba al igual que el antero pantalones negros apretados con tenis azules y una camiseta manga larga color azul, además de llevar su cabello negro recogido en una coleta baja y por ultimo pero no menos importante el ultimo chico llevaba al igual que los anteriores un pantalón negro ajustado y con zapatos rojos junto con una camiseta de color rojo oscuro y su cabello rojo enmarañado.

Los chicos se disponían a salir del castillo y dirigirse a su Universidad hasta que escucharon un grito que les helo la sangre en las venas - _ITACHI UCHIHA Y SASORI HARUNO ESTAN EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS-_ luego el sonido de un portazo

-ahora que le hicieron al cerecito?- pregunto el rubio riendo de manera disimulada, al ver como los otros dos ponían cara de espanto, pero antes de contestar la susodicha llego al lobby hecha una furia

-se puede saber por qué diablos escogieron el Uniforme de la escuela que me pertenece?- dijo Sakura enojada

-ya cálmate cerecito, no es para tanto- dijo el rubio intentado calmar a la chica, quien lo miro con rabia

-tu, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra Dei Dei aún estoy muy molesta contigo pedazo de imbécil, ahora Itachi, Sasori me pueden explicar que se supone que es esto- dijo mientras señalaba su uniforme

-pues es un uniforme, cerecito- dijo Sasori, recalcando lo obvio, mientras Sakura le envió una mirada que decía _no te hagas el payaso conmigo o sino te descuartizo y me importa un bledo si eres familia_ a lo cual Sasori se quedó callado

-te recuerdo querida Sakura que esa Escuela le pertenece también a Hinata y a Ino la prima de Deidara así que no me vengas a salir con…-

-Y una mierda Itachi, agradece que eres mi cuñado y no te he matado porque no quiero que Mikoto, Fugaku y Sasuke-kun me descuarticen en el intento y si antes de que pregunte Sasuke está vivo al igual que Naru-Baka y Shika, pero no recuerda quien es así que n le aparezcas de la nada- dijo Sakura al ver como Itachi se preparaba para salir por la puerta

\- bien no te hare nada Sakura pero debo decirte algo importante, primera llegaras tarde y segundo no cuentes con que me mantenga alejado, después de todo es mi hermano, así que nos vemos, Sasori, Deidara, Vámonos- dijo Itachi para luego salir del castillo siendo seguido por los mencionados ante la mirada atónita de Sakura

-juro que algún día lo matare…- pensó pero antes de poder hacer algo Ino la tomo del brazo la llevo a su habitación, le paso su uniforme y le dijo- cámbiate, nos vemos en el garaje- cerro la puerta tras ella y se dirigió al garaje donde Hinata la esperaba junto a su McLaren MP4-12C de color morado, al verla Hinata sonrió y dijo

-dónde estabas? Y donde esta Sakura?- pero antes de que Ino respondiera Sakura llego agitada y con una mano en el pecho- Ahí está tu respuesta, Hina, nos vamos?- dijo la rubia para luego montar en un Bugatti Veyron color amarillo, mientras Sakura montaba en un Dodge Vyper color rosa. Las tres salieron a toda velocidad del garaje dirigiéndose a su nueva escuela.

/-/-/-/-

-acéptalo Dobe, te he ganado- dijo Sasuke sentado en el puesto de piloto con la puerta abierta y Karin sentada sobre sus piernas

-claro que no estúpido teme, yo fui el que Gano, Shion y Karin están de testigos de eso, verdad chicas- dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a Shion por la cintura

-yo digo que ninguno de los dos gano, fue un empate y dejen de comportarse como unos bebes- dijo Temari quien estaba junto a Shikamaru recargada en el auto de Naruto

-son unos problemáticos- dijo Shikamaru en tono aburrido y dirigiendo su mirada a la entrada del estacionamiento

-no molestes ahora, tu ni siquiera puedes opinar, eres tan vago que ni siquiera quisiste competir con nosotros- dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero

-hn, estoy de acuerdo con este Dobe- dijo Sasuke mientras besaba la mejilla de Karin

\- a quien le dices Dobe, estúpido teme- dijo Naruto enojado

-pues al único que contesto, Dobe- dijo el azabache, iniciando una pelea donde tanto Karin como sus otros acompañantes les resbalaba una gota de sudor, en eso se escucharon los rugidos de tres motores todos los que se encontraban en el aparcamiento dirigieron sus miradas hacia la entrada incluidos los dos chicos que minutos antes estaban en una pelea.

El primer coche en entrar fue un Bugatti amarillo, seguido de un Dodge rosa y por ultimo un McLaren morado, los autos parquearon en los tres lugares más alejados del aparcamiento, los autos se vieron rodeados por miles de curiosos que intentaban conocer a los que llegaron en aquellos lujosos autos

-vaya, vaya creo que tenemos estudiantes nuevos, será muy divertido hacerles conocer las reglas, si son chicas estaremos muy gustosas de seleccionar en donde y con quienes deberían quedar y si son chicos ustedes pueden encargarse verdad?- dijo Karin sonriendo de manera siniestra

-tenlo por seguro, querida hermanita, están de acuerdo Sasuke, Shikamaru-pregunto Naruto mirando a sus compañeros

-esto será problemático- dijo Shikamaru mirando las nubes

-hn, no veo que haya ningún problema- dijo Sasuke sonriendo arrogante

-bien, será mejor ir a clases, ahí podremos cuadrar mejor nuestra estrategia- dijo Shion tomado a Naruto de la mano dirigiéndolo al salón siendo seguida por Temari, Karin Sasuke y Shikamaru.

/-/-/-/-

Las puertas de los tres autos se abrieron y de cada uno de ellos bajaron tres chicas, la primera tenía el cabello rubio atado en una coleta y se podían distinguir un mechón color Rosa pálido y uno de color negro, la chica llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar pero con unos cambios significativos, primero su falda llegaba hasta mitad de sus muslos, la camiseta blanca era de manga corta, en lugar de la corbata llevaba un listón azul, su saco estaba amarrado a su cuello, llevaba medias blancas por encima de las rodillas y zapatos de tacón negros.

la segunda chica tenía el cabello de un extraño color rosa, el cual le llegaba a media espalda, al igual que la chica anterior tenia mechones de colores la diferencia era que en lugar de rosa era amarillo, llevaba un atuendo similar al de la primera con la diferencia de que ella tenía la falda aun poco más arriba de los muslos, llevaba la misma camisa con dos botones sueltos, un listón azul a modo de corbata, su saco estaba amarrado a la cintura, tenía medias veladas de color blanco y zapatos de negros de tacón unos centímetros más altos que la primera chica.

La tercera y última chica tenía el cabello negro que llegaba debajo de la espalda, tenía dos mechones uno rosa y el otro rubio, llevaba el mismo uniforme que las demás con la diferencia que su falda estaba al igual que la primera a medio muslo y en lugar de medias blancas llevaba medias veladas de color negro con zapatos de tacón igualmente negros.

Los chicos de la escuela cayeron embobados y con corazones en los ojos, las chicas tenían envidia pero aun así no se quitaron la oportunidad de intentar hacerse amigas de las nuevas estudiantes, con el pretexto de preguntar cuáles eran sus secretos de belleza.

-hola, es un gusto conocerlos a todos- hablo la pelirrosa cosa que hizo que toda la muchedumbre gritara saludando a las chicas

-saben, nos encantaría quedarnos a charlar con ustedes pero debemos ir a clases, luego nos vemos- dijo la pelinegra mientras salían las tres de la muchedumbre y se dirigían a sus salones.

-/-/-/-/-

-Eso, fue de lo mejor, hace cuanto que no somos el centro de atención?- pregunto Ino mientras caminaban por el corredor para dirigirse a su nuevo salón

-hm, creo que eso fue hace mucho tiempo, querida Ino-puerca- dijo Sakura sonriendo

-a que se debe que me digas así, frente de marquesina?- dijo Ino enojada caminando más rápido hasta posicionarse frente a Sakura

-chicas, este no es el momento indicado para, esto, recuerden porque estamos aquí- dijo Hinata de manera conciliadora mientras golpeaba la puerta de un salón

-como digas peluchito- dijeron Sakura e Ino riendo por lo bajo a lo que Hinata respondió con un gruñido muy típico de los Uchiha

-debes dejar de hablar tanto con Itachi, mira que se te está pegando la manía Uchiha- dijo Ino en tono severo

-jajaja, muy graciosa Ino- dijo Hinata, en eso la puerta del salón fue abierta por un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color

-ustedes deben ser las nuevas estudiantes de intercambio, entren y preséntense- dijo el hombre mientras abría la puerta y dejaba entrar a las chicas, quienes en el momento de poner un pie en el salón fueron el blanco de todas las miradas y como no si las chicas eran hermosas y además portaban el uniforme de manera "incorrecta" a los ojos de otras tres chicas.

-bueno, como verán en este periodo tenemos tres nuevas estudiantes que viene de Rumania, asi que trátenlas bien y con respeto, preséntense ante la clase- dijo el profesor

-y que quiere que digamos?- dijo Ino molesta cosa que sorprendió a los otros alumnos mientras que uno en específico la miraba enojado.

-más respeto señorita, estás hablando con tu maestro y pueden decir sus gustos, disgustos, cuál es su propósito o lo que se les ocurra- dijo el profesor

-hmp- dijo Ino de manera cortante, en eso Hinata se adelantó a presentarse –hola a todos, soy Hyuga Hinata, tengo 16 años, mis gustos son estar con mis amigas, mi hermanita Hanabi y con mi primo, me disgusta que las chicas se metan con MI osito y mi propósito es tener nuevos amigos- al termino sonrió generando que todos le tomaran cariño. Excepto una chica rubia de ojos lila

-bien, entonces Hinata puedes sentarte junto a Naruto Senju, Naruto alza la mano por favor- dijo el profesor

-como diga Asuma-sensei, dattebayo- dijo Naruto levantado la mano para que Hinata se sentara junto a él.

La siguiente en presentarse fue Ino- Soy Yamanaka Ino, al Igual que Hina, tengo 16 años, mis gustos son ir a centros comerciales y comprar toda la ropa de moda, también me encanta ponerle ropa a Saku y a Hina son mis modelos favoritas, cosas que me disgustan…cuando las personas creen ser mejores que otras o cuando me dan ordenes, mi propósito este año es hacer que alguien me recuerde- los chicos quedaron sorprendidos y con estrellitas en los ojos, menos una chica con pelo rubio atado en cuatro coletas bajas.

-Señorita Yamanaka, puede sentarse junto a Shikamaru Otsusuki, es el tipo que está dormido en la parte trasera del salón- dijo Azuma dejando escapar un suspiro.

-hai- dijo Ino para dirigirse donde se encontraba Shikamaru

La ultima en presentarse fue Sakura- Hola, soy Haruno Sakura, mis gustos…no me apetece contarlos…mis disgustos… tampoco me apetece contarlos y mis expectativas son… encontrarme de nuevo con alguien.- a todos en el salón les resbalo una gota estilo anime por la sien, ya que en teoría lo único que dijo la pelirrosa fue su nombre.

-Sakura, siéntate junto a Sasuke Hatake, ahora comenzaremos con la historia de las matemáticas- dijo Azuma a lo cual los estudiantes solo gruñeron con fastidio.

-/-/-/-/-/

Pasadas las dos horas de matemáticas todos los estudiantes salieron a tomar sus almuerzos, excepto tres chicas que esperaron a que salieran todos, para acercarse a sus nuevas Víctimas y a enseñarles las reglas de la institución

-Hinata, Sakura e Ino verdad?- pregunto una chica pelirroja acercándose al trio- mi nombre es Karin Senju, hija de la directora y capitana del mejor escuadrón de porristas, están son Temari Sabaku no, mi segunda al mando y esta es Shion Suzuki, la tercera al mando- el trio se miró entre ellas para luego mirar a Karin con caras de duda

-Disculpa, a que se debe que se estén presentando frente a nosotras así como así, no es que este mal es solo que es extraño- dijo Sakura

-Mira pelo Chicle, les hablamos porque queremos que se aprendan las reglas de la escuela, primero, esto es una escuela no un burdel, así que desde mañana deben venir con el uniforme correspondiente, segundo, no pueden estacionar sus autos donde se les dé la gana, claro si es que tienen alguno, tercero, no se aceptan nuevas vacantes para el equipo de futbol, cuarto, no pueden hacer desorden en el comedor, quinto no pueden mirar, ni hablar, ni estar a menos de diez metros de Sasuke Hatake, Naruto Senju y Shikamaru Otsusuki a menos que el profesor lo diga y por ultimo si quieren mantener sus caritas intactas hagan lo que les dijimos. Fue un gusto conocerlas- dijeron las "Capitanas" para luego salir del Salón y dirigirse al comedor.

-Quien se cree que es esa maldita pelos de escoba, cuatro ojos, lo que puedo o no puedo hacer- dijo Sakura enojada

-Saku…tus ojos- dijo Hinata a su vez enojada, mirando la puerta de manera furtiva

-Hina, créeme que Saku no es la única que debe calmarse, todas estamos igual, pero Saku es mejor que te calmes o puedes matar a alguien- dijo Ino en modo de reproche

-ya lo sé, ya lo sé, debo controlarme al ser la más poderosa de las tres, pero no me gusta que esa zanahoria me hable así- dijo Sakura intentando Calmarse

-te comprendo, las otras dos tampoco se le quedan atrás pero saben algo- dijo Ino sonriendo de forma diabólica dejando ver uno de sus afilados colmillos

-que tienes en mente- pregunto Hinata sonriendo Mostrando sus afilados colmillos

-deberíamos, hacer lo que hacemos mejor cuando se meten con nosotras-dijo Ino mirando a Sakura

-Claro como no se me ocurrió, este lugar es NUESTRO y ninguna de esas, chicas se mete a jugar en nuestro terreno sin conocer su perdición- dijo Sakura tornando sus ojos a un color rojo más vivo que el anterior y sus colmillos a largados dándole un aspecto espeluznante

-entonces a que esperamos que comience el Juego- dijeron Hinata e Ino que al igual que Sakura tenían el mismo aspecto espeluznante, sin percatarse que una chica de cabellos castaños amarrados en dos chonguitos, junto con otras dos chicas una peli plata y otra pelinegra las observaban desde una ranura de la puerta.

-ellas, son…- empezó la peli plata

-sí, Kana, ellas son las que estábamos esperando, que haremos ahora Tenten - dijo la pelinegra mirando a la castaña

-lo que haremos será volver a ser amigas como en los viejos tiempos, antes de que a ese trio de idiotas sufrieran el accidente, además creo que a las chicas les vendría bien estar enteradas de lo que de verdad ocurrió ese día Kagura- dijo Tenten mientras miraba desde la ranura de la puerta lo que sucedía dentro del salón.

 **Hola a todos soy anie, deben saber que tome algunas ideas de varios animes entre ellos están Dance in the Vampire Bund y Owari no Seraph que no me pertenecen al igual que Naruto y aunque me encanta el shikatema, en esta primera historia hare un shikaino asi que gomenasai si no les gusta.**

 _Pensamientos, programas de televisión y flashbacks._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

En las afueras de la ciudad se puede observar en la acera más alejada, se alza una imponente catedral gótica, la cual en tiempos anteriores dejo sus funciones religiosas, para convertirse en una institución de educación teniendo a su vez la posibilidad de ser internado. Este gran edificio es la muy conocida universidad de , donde estudian los hijos de personas adineradas y aquellas que poseen un puntaje excelente o aquellos que poseen becas. Pero eso no es todo ya que en este lugar estudian el príncipe de la banda _Vampires Blood,_ Uchiha Itachi, el actor que da vida a _Dracrul,_ el vampiro más sexy de la Television, Yamanaka Deidara y por ultimo pero no menos impórtate el creador de _marionetas dracul_ , Haruno Sasori, los chicos más populares y codiciados de toda la Universidad.

-Se puede saber en qué estás pensando Itachi?- pregunto Deidara mirando al pelinegro de coleta mientras se dirigían a la salida de la Universidad donde los esperaban tanto Sasori como su club de fans. El aludido dirige su mirada al rubio mientras sonríe de manera siniestra y responde

-hn- ante esto Deidara le dirige una mirada que decía _Maldito Uchiha tú y tus estúpidos Monosílabos._ – Haber si interpreto bien tu respuesta, vas a ir a ver a Sasuke y vas a hacer enojar a Cerecito de nuevo o me equivoco-

-hn- dijo Itachi mientras salía de la universidad para luego saludar a Sasori con un gesto de la mano a la vez que se escuchaban los gritos de todas las chicas de la Universidad mientras se dirigían a la limosina que se encontraba perfectamente parqueada frente a la entrada.

-tomare eso como un sí, pero acaso el Cerecito no te dijo que no fueras a visitar a tu hermano?- dijo Deidara luego de subir a la limosina, Sasori miro a Deidara y luego a Itachi esperando la respuesta a la pregunta, Itachi suspiro los miro un momento a ambos y dijo

-Soy consciente de lo que Saks dijo, es cierto que quiero ver de nuevo a mi hermano pero…debo aprovechar la situación y hacerle la vida imposible tanto a Saks como a mi pequeño hermano…-

-Esto será divertido, hace cuanto no molestamos a Saks y Sasuke…creo que eso fue hace unos dos siglos…necesito diversión así que cuenta conmigo Itachi- dijo Sasori Sonriendo dejando ver sus colmillos

-yo los ayudaría pero, aun valoro mi vida, además la pequeña cerecito me tiene entre ojos por negar la existencia de los vampiros frente a todo Japón y permitir que el estúpido engendro que se hace pasar por vampiro entrara en el set como si nada, pero creo que podre divertirme a costa de mi querida primita Ino, así que cuenten conmigo también.- dijo Deidara dejando ver sus ojos rojos como dos rubíes.

Itachi sonrió de manera arrogante y le dijo a su conductor que cambiara el rumbo de su destino y los llevara directamente a la escuela St. Vladimir, lugar donde comenzaría su juego a costa de la pérdida de memoria de Sasuke y de la despistada de su cuñada.

/-/-/-/-/-/-

Luego de armar el plan en contra de las "capitanas", las chicas salieron del salón con el nuevo ideal de recuperar lo que por derecho les pertenece, además de poder divertirse a costa de los demás estudiantes y poder obtener su venganza.

-ahora que haremos con nuestro plan- pregunto Ino mientras se dirigían a la cafetería sin ningún contratiempo ya que los pasillos estaban desiertos

-déjame ver… nos han dicho que debemos portar el uniforme correspondiente…que no hay vacantes en el equipo de futbol… que no podemos estacionar nuestros autos donde se nos dé la gana y que no podemos estar cerca de…- antes de que Hinata terminara de hablar Sakura interrumpió diciendo

-debemos seducir a los chicos, abrir inscripciones al equipo de futbol, estacionar nuestros autos donde se nos dé la gana, no usar el uniforme y venir como queramos y como adicional abriremos un nuevo club de porristas- las otras chicas la miraron y asintieron, justo en ese momento entran al comedor y al igual que sucedió en cuanto llegaron los chicos se les lanzaron encima gritando como locos.

A las chicas sonrieron de manera fingida mientras se dirigían a una mesa vacía bajo la estricta mirada de Sasuke y su grupo. Cosa que Sakura noto al instante, les hizo una seña a sus amigas quienes asintieron y sonrieron de manera arrogante.

-hola a todos, soy Sakura Haruno, mis amigas y yo tenemos una oferta para todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de esta escuela- dijo Sakura subiéndose en la mesa para que todos los que se encontraran en la cafetería la escucharan.

-En realidad son tres propuestas muy interesantes que a la mayoría le parecerán excelentes, así que… les gusta la banda _Vampire blood?_ \- Pregunto Ino mientras se ponía junto a Sakura y escuchaba los gritos de casi toda la cafetería- pues me alego que les guste por que el día de mañana estarán aquí en la escuela presentando su nueva canción esa era la propuesta número uno, además de un viaje de fin de curso a Transilvania-

-la segunda oferta es que las inscripciones para ingresar al equipo de futbol se abrirán de nuevo, no se preocupen hablamos con Gai-sensei para que permitiera abrir de nuevo las inscripciones- dijo Hinata mientras dirigía su mirada a la mesa donde estaban Naruto y los otros quienes las miraban enojados

-y por ultimo pero no menos importante, abriremos escuadrón de porristas cerrando el anterior por no haber ganado el premio en los últimos tres años, así que las que deseen participar les esperaremos en el gimnasio subterráneo el día de hoy desde las 2 pm, gracias por su atención- dijo Sakura para luego bajarse de la mesa junto con Hinata e Ino y saliendo del lugar.

/-/-/-/-

-pero quienes se creen ellas que son, esto es inaceptable, les dijimos que no había bacantes para el equipo de futbol y además como se enteraron que habíamos perdido por tres años consecutivos el primer lugar, uy…como las odio- gritaba Karin caminando a gran velocidad por los pasillos del colegio seguida de Temari y Shion

-es cierto, les dijimos eso pero lo que más me enoja es que Naruto-kun, Sasuke y Shikamaru, pareció no importarles en absoluto, es más estaban sonriendo y las miraban fijamente como si les gustaran o que se yo- dijo Shion totalmente enojada

-por favor Shion no eches mas sal a la herida, por eso es que vamos a hablar con la madre de Karin para que les exija a esas tres que cumplan las normas de la escuela, es más mira ya hemos llegado- dijo Temari llegando a una puerta que decía Dirección, tocaron la puerta y entraron tras escuchar un siga

Karin se adelantó al resto de chicas y vio a su madre sentada en uno de los sofás que adornaban la habitación mientras tomaba Sake

-Madre, se supone que no puedes beber alcohol en el trabajo y además tenemos que hablar sobre algo- Tsunade levanto la vista para ver a su hija, tomo un largo suspiro y dijo

-no estoy trabajando así que tengo todo el derecho de estar bebiendo además…- pero antes de que pudiera continuar aparecieron Sakura, Hinata e Ino seguidas de Shizune

-que haces ustedes aquí trio de estúpidas – grito Shion a lo que Hinata hizo mala cara y se dirigió a Shizune

-será que puedes controlar a esta chica, no me gusta que griten tan alto-

-hai, Hinata-sama, ya escucharon chicas así que por favor no griten-

-pero…pero como es que le dices Hinata-sama como si fuera alguien súper importante y que puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana al igual que a sus amigas, esto…- Tsunade se levantó de manera rápida, interrumpiendo a Karin en su discurso- Karin, aprende a respetar a tus superiores, ese trio de estúpidas como las llaman ustedes son las dueñas tanto del colegio como de la Universidad que queda a las afueras de la ciudad así que si aún valoras que sea la directora, cerraras tu boca y no dirás nada.-

-sí, madre- dijo Karin agachando la cabeza

-muy bien, ahora quiero que tú y tus amigas se larguen de mi vista entendido- dijo enojada mientras las chicas salían corriendo de la dirección.

-lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hija, es un poco obsesiva, e impertinente, espero que no haya ninguna represalia por esto- dijo Tsunade dirigiéndose a Sakura

-no hay de qué preocuparse Tsunade-sama, pero hay algo que debería decirle antes de algo malo suceda- dijo Sakura mirando fijamente a Tsunade

-creo que me habías dicho al principio que tres de mis alumnos se encuentran en peligro, además de tener amnesia y que son vampiros estoy en lo correcto?-

-exactamente pero el problema radica en que aquella persona que busca a estos estudiantes es la persona que en un inicio quiso desaparecerlos del mapa ya que ninguno de sus hijos fue escogido para reinar tanto Japón como Europa, ya que sus planes son exterminar a los humanos y convertir a los niños en contenedores de sangre- dijo Ino mientras miraba a Tsunade de manera preocupada

-y quienes son aquellos chicos que debo proteger, claro además de ayudarles a restaurar sus recuerdos?-

-usted los conoce Tsunade-sama aunque con otros apellidos- dijo Hinata mirando a Tsunade quien cayó en cuenta del asunto y dijo – No me digan que son…-

-si, exactamente Tsunade son Uchiha Sasuke o mejor conocido como Hatake Sasuke, Hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha reyes de Tokyo, hermano menor del príncipe y cantante Uchiha Itachi, primo de Sai, Obito y Satoshi Uchiha y Sobrino de Uchiha Madara.- dijo Sakura mirando como Tsunade abria los ojos de par en par

-el otro es Nara Shikamaru o mejor conocido como Otsusuki Shikamaru, hijo de Shikaku Nara y Yoshino Nara, reyes de Osaka, primo de Chouji Akimichi y sobrino de Choza Akimichi.- dijo Ino mientras Shizue lla miraba con ojos salidos de sus cuencas.

-pero seguro este es el que mas le va a sorprender…- dijo Hinata mirando Directamente a Tsunade a los ojos, cosa que a la rubia le corrió un escalofrió por la columna vertebral- Uzumaki Naruto o mejor conocido como Senju Naruto, hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, Reyes de Kanagawa, primo de Suigetsu Hozuki, Jugo Hozuki y Kiba Inuzuka, ahijado de Jiraiya-

Tsunade no podía hablar había quedado muda, su propio hijo era un vampiro y ella ni por enterada, además que había puesto a su pequeña hija, junto con las otras chicas en peligro mortal pero no podía decirles, ya que seria muy peligroso para los chicos asi que opto por dejar que las chicas frente a ella se encargaran pero aun poseía ciertas dudas acerca de estas chicas a las cuales consideraba personas normales.

Su intención de preguntar más sobre ellas se vio reflejada en su cara por lo que Hinata se apresuro a presentarse frente a las mujeres.

-Soy Hinata, en la actualidad pertenezco al clan Hyuga, encargado de generar electricidad en toda Rumania, mi país natal, soy una de las Reinas vampiro de todo el mundo, mi apellido real es Tepes, soy descendiente de Vlad Tepes, hija biológica de Krul Tepes y Hiashi Hyuga, tengo tres hermanastras y un primo, mi hermanastra menor se llama Hanabi y es Humana, al igual que mi madrastra, mis otras dos hermanastras son mayores y esas son Ino y Sakura, mi primo es Neiji Hyuga y también es un vampiro, Hace unos 200 años rechace a Obito Uchiha como esposo, 100 años después conoci a mi Osito, Naruto y soy su prometida.- Tsunade asintió con la cabeza a lo que Shizune abria la boca de par en par

\- yo me llamo Ino, pertenezco al clan Yamanaka, el cual se encarga de todo lo que sea la moda, en Rumania, soy otra de las reinas Vampiro en el mundo, mi apellido también es Tepes, Hinata y Sakura son mis hermanastras, mi padre es Inoichi Yamanaka, mi primo es el actor Deidara Yamanaka, no me case con Sai Uchiha y luego conoci al vago de Shikamaru con quien estoy comprometida.- la reacción que obtuvo fue la misma que la anterior, las dos mujeres eran incapaces de articular palabra alguna

-por ultimo Sakura, soy del clan Haruno, se encarga de todas las empresas automotrices en Rumania, como ya dijeron Ino y Hina, ellas son mis hermanastras, soy la tercera, reina Vampiro, entendiendo que nuestra madre es la primera, mi padre es Kisashi Haruno, se caso con Mebuki Haruno y tuvieron una hija llamada Ayame la cual es una humana insoportable, mi deber era casarme con Satoshi Uchiha, pero pues no lo hze por que me enamore de Sasu-chan, el cual es m prometido- Tsunade ensancho los ojos a mas no poder mientras que Shizune salía de su espavilamiento y decía

-entonces lo que debemos hacer nosotras es scontarles quienes son a los chicos o dejamos que el tiempo decida?-

-debemos dejar que el tiempo decida, pero si es posible podrían ayudarnos a protegerlos, aun no sabemos quienes son aquellos que están detrás de ellos exceptuando por supuesto los primos de Sasuke y el tío de este, por favor protéjanlos- dijo Hinata con ojitos de perrito

-bien los protegeremos en lo que podamos y será mejor que se apresuren a ir al gimnasio para hacer las pruebas antes de que Karin se le ocurra hacer eso- dijo Tsunade sonriendo al ver como las chicas salían de la oficina

-creo que hay algo que no nos están contando o tu que crees Shizune…-

-…-

-Shizune…-

-SHIZUNE DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y PONTE A TRABAJAR- grito una Tsunade enojada

-si señora- grito la pelinegra corriendo a realizar su trabajo.

/-/-/-/-/-

En el gimnasio se encontraban tanto los capitanes del equipo de futbol evaluando los futuros integrantes mientras que las chicas interesadas en entrar en el equipo de porristas eran evaluadas por "las capitanas" como si nada

-ya te has visto en un espejo, no sirves-dijo Karin con su voz chillona mirando a una chica con el cabello enrrollado en una coleta alta, la cual se encontraba llorando a mares, se iba a retiran cuando aparecieron Sakura, Ino y Hinata

-se puede saber que mierda estas haciendo Zanahoria?- pregunto Ino enojada mientras Hinata consolaba a la chica

-pues seleccionando al nuevo escuadron- respondio Shion como si nada, a lo que Hinata la miro con rabia y le respondio- La pregunta fue hecha para la Zanahoria, no a la hueca oxigenada y quien les a dado el permiso de realizar las selecciones?-

-pues nosotras somos las capitanas del eqipo, por eso nosotras las seleccionaremos- dijo temari reafirmando lo obvio

-Mira querida, en el momento en el que abrimos el nuev escuadron y cerramos el viejo nos convierte a nosotras como las nuevas capitanas y si no quieren que las heche del equipo antes de sus pruebas será mejor que se quiten de nuestras sillas, gracias- dijo Sakura mirándolas de mala gana a lo que las chicas salieron corriendo del puesto.

-comenzemos, Kasakama Arara…-

Timeskip 1 hora después

-muy bien, todas estuvieron excelentes, pero no todas pueden pasar y lo sentimos mucho, el dia de mañana e la entrada de la escuela se pondrán los resultados, gracias- dijo Sakura mientras veía salir a todas las chicas

-oye Saks, crees que fue buena idea ocultarle a Tsunade la razón por la que Uchiha Madara quiere que sus hijos se casen con nosotras- pregunto Hinataa mientras salían del gimnasio y se dirigían a sus autos

-no se Hina, creo que no deberíamos preocuparla más de la cuenta…-

-Saks! Ten cuidado- grito Ino justo en el momento en el que un Audi R8 color negro daba marcha atrás, casi atropellando a Sakura

-oye, ten mas cuidado casi me ma…tas- empezó Sakura pero al ver quien bajaba del auto quedo totalmente muda

-Estas bien…- dijo Sasuke bajando del auto tan rápido como le fue posible y acercándole la mano a la pelirosa para poder ayudarla

-Soy Sakura, pero puedes decirme Saks, no te preocupes, no fue culpa tuya, yo fui la despistada- dijo Sakura tomado la mano que Sasuke le ofrecia, quien al tomar a la pelirrosa sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica que le hizo sonreir

-soy Sasuke, Hatake Sasuke- dijo Sasuke enbobado por los ojos de la chica quien a su vez se había perdido en los ojos del chico- me pareces conocida, no te he visto antes- pregunto acercándose mas a la pelirosa mientras Ino y Hinata se comían las Unñas de la emoción, era la atmosfera perfecta pero siempre algo tenia que arruinarla

-Sasuke-kun, por que te demoras tanto- dijo una voz desde la parte del copiloto por dode salio Karin con una cara molesta y al ver a su novio tan cerca de la pelirosa los celos le ganaron y se le hecho ensima a la chica golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas

-Que esta sucediendo…oye deja a mi cerecito en este momento- grito alguien mientras empujaba a la peliroja quien fue recibida por Sasuke quien miraba con cara de enjo al hombre que se encontraba cargando a la pelirosa.

-quienes son ustedes y por que empujaron a mi hermana y que demonios paso aquí- grito Naruto Saliendo de su auto junto con Shion, al igual que hicieron Temari y Shikamaru lo primero que vieron fue a la pelirosa en brazos de un hombre de cabellos negros, y junto a el a modo de defensa se encontraban Ino, Hinata, un chico pelirojo y otro rubio

-hmp- contesto el que cargaba a la pelirosa mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a los únicos autos parqueados en el lugar, abriendo la puerta del copiloto, depositando a la pelirosa y luego subir del lado del piloto pero no sin antes mostrar sus ojos rojos a los seis chicos presentes los cuales se asustaron menos Sasuke quien ya creía haber visto ese tipo de ojos

-Itachi…- dijo en un susurro a lo que el mencionado lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par para luego montarse en el auto y saliendo de la escuela seguido por un Bugatti y un McLaren al igual que una limosina.

 **Hola a todos soy anie, perdon por actualizar tan tarde,he tenido muchos trabajs y parciales y por eso no he logrado escribir, aqui les dejo la tercera parte espero les guste, deben saber que tome algunas ideas de varios animes entre ellos están Dance in the Vampire Bund y Owari no Seraph que no me pertenecen al igual que Naruto, al igual que el nombre de St. Vladimir tampoco me pertenece, lo tome prestado de los libros de Vampire Academy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

En una habitación donde tanto paredes como piso son de un color blanco mortecino, en ese lugar justo en el centro se encuentra una camilla con sabanas blancas donde yace el cuerpo de una chica de cabellos rosas quien se encuentra muy magullada con la cara golpeada y el labio partido, luego de un tiempo sus ojos se abren mostrando un hermoso color jade los cuales recorren el lugar hasta que se fija en que no está sola en la habitación.

-que estoy haciendo aquí, Itachi?- pregunto Sakura mientras gira un poco su cabeza para mirar al mencionado, quien al escucharla se levanta de la silla y le otorga una mirada fría.

-se puede saber en qué pensabas, jamás te has dejado golpear por una humana antes, además aun no te has recuperado al cien por ciento.- espeto Itachi de manera seria, a lo que Sakura se puso tensa y miro a Itachi con ojos desorbitados

-yo…este…yo- justo antes de poder responder las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par y por estas entraron Ino, Hinata, Sasori, Deidara, Jiraiya!?, Mikoto!? Y Fugaku!?

-Sakura!, estas bien- preguntaron todos mientras se aproximaban a la pelirrosa quien ahora si había quedado totalmente sorprendida, que hacían los padres de Sasuke e Itachi en esa habitación al igual que el padrino de Naruto, o mejor aun cuando fue que Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron a Japón

-pero…pero…como es que ustedes están aquí y tu… Jiraiya que haces aquí pensé que después del programa mito y leyenda o como se llame, estarías de vuelta en Rumania- dijo Sakura totalmente descolocada por el asunto

-Antes de que ustedes le contesten a esta cría porque están aquí, primero necesito que me respondas sin cambiarme el tema de una vez, porque no golpeaste a esa humana y por qué tardas tanto en Sanar, ya te inyecte la sangre de Krul y aun así no funciono, así que ahora te vas a explicar- dijo Itachi enojado dejando ver sus ojos rojos como la sangre, ante esto todos los que estaban detrás de él se alejaron dejando una distancia prudencial entre Itachi y la pequeña pelirrosa

-está bien, pero no te va a gustar la respuesta, la verdad es que a ninguno le gustara la respuesta…bueno no golpee a la humana por que no se me dio a gana…- ante esto a los presentes les resbalo una gota estilo anime pero no contestaron-…y sobre mi recuperación digamos que necesito, beber de la sangre de Sasuke ya que tenemos el vínculo- dijo la pelirrosa avergonzada

Itachi la miro unos momentos para luego echarse a reír a mandíbula abierta junto con los presentes, -no pensé que pudieran llegar hasta ese punto de su relación, imagine que los primeros serian Hinata y Naruto, sin ofender- dijo Jiraiya aun riendo

-sí, sí, ahora si me disculpan me podrían decir que hacen ustedes tres aquí- pregunto Sakura mirando a sus suegros y a Jiraiya

-la verdad, es que veníamos a hacerles una visita y cuando llegamos lo primero que vemos es a Itachi cargándote cual princesa y decirnos que nuestro hijo esta vivito y coleando pero o recuerda que es un vampiro y se nos ocurrió llamar a Jiraiya para comentarle que su ahijado sigue vivo- dijo Mikoto con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios

-haber si entendí, entonces Mikoto-san y Fugaku-san están aquí porque se les ocurrió venir de visita- pregunto Ino, a lo que ambos Uchiha's asintieron

-qué maravilla, mas Uchiha's creo que se me van a pegar sus monosílabos- dijo Deidara a lo que Itachi lo miro diciendo _cállate de una buena vez_

-sí, se te van a pegar las mañas pero ahora necesitamos acomodarnos y dejar que las chicas vayan a la escuela y ustedes a la Universidad, mientras nosotros veremos qué podemos hacer en el Japón actual así que nos vemos- dijo Jiraiya mientras desaparecía junto con Sasori, Deidara y los Uchiha's

-y bien señoritas, las listas de aceptados en el escudaron ya está puesto en la entrada de la escuela?- pregunto Sakura a sus hermanas

-obviamente, que acaso nos crees lentas, además ya colocamos la hora de reunión- dijo Hinata sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-sí, es a la misma hora de ayer y como dato extra, practicaremos junto al equipo de futbol, ya que ellos tienen practicas a la misma hora y antes de que se me olvide hemos traído también los videos sobre el escuadrón de porristas que le ha ganado a nuestra escuela en los campeonatos internacionales, así que vamos a nuestro cuarto y veamos esto- dijo Ino quien en su mano sostenía cuatro cds que identificaban el tiempo en el que Karin era la capitana

-aww, son muy eficientes e Ino…gracias por el dato extra- dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación siendo seguida por Hinata e Ino.

-/-/-/-/-

En la cancha de futbol se encuentran jugando dos equipos, uno liderado por Sasuke y el otro liderado por Naruto, ambos equipos batallan fieramente, ya que no quieren dar el brazo a torcer. Mientras que en una esquina del campo se encuentra el nuevo equipo de animadoras junto con las nuevas capitanas

-Zanahoria, muéstranos la rutina que tenían antes de que nosotras desarmáramos el escuadrón anterior- pidió Ino de "buena" manera

-bien, pero deberán estar muy atentas a los pasos, bien vamos chicos- grito Karin en el momento en el que invade el campo de futbol para hacer su rutina y otorgar un descanso a los jugadores mientras estos se deleitan con los animadores.

 **Aquí pueden escuchar la canción Cupid Shuffle**

Los animadores se posicionan en dos líneas mirándose frente a frente, mientras por el centro moviendo los brazos de afuera hacia adentro están Karin, Temari y Shion, dan media vuelta. Los animadores que se encuentran fuera del centro hacen giros hacia atrás, poniendo sus manos en el piso de vez en cuando.

Mientras Karin y la escuadra hacían su presentación, Sasuke Naruto y Shikamaru las miraban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cosa que molesto mucho a Sakura y una idea llego a su mente

-chicas, tengo una idea, que les parece si entramos a lucirnos y les quitamos el estrellato a las divas-

-que tienes en mente Saku- pregunto Hinata mirándola sonriente al igual que Ino

-recuerdan hace unos cuantos siglos como hacer que la gente pierda el hilo de nuestras porras- dijo Sakura con un tono oscuro en su voz

-yo si lo recuerdo, pero no tenemos el uniforme de animadoras…aunque pesándolo bien creo que si los tengo- dijo Ino corriendo detrás de las gradas junto con Sakura y Hinata al ver que todos estaban embobados con la rutina "erótica" de Karin

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos entraron Hinata, Ino y Sakura con el uniforme puesto **(N/A: chicos me da pereza describir el uniforme, pero para sacarlos de la duda, es el mismo uniforme que utilizan los Hellcats solo que en lugar de azul y amarillo, lleva rojo tinto y negro y en lugar de Hellcats dice Vamp's)**.

Sakura entro y paro la música de la grabadora, se dirigió la escuadra diciendo

-esa rutina es la peor que he visto en mi vida así que, presten atención a lo que nosotras tres hagamos y créanme que con esto seremos reconocidos como los mejores, entendido- todos gritaron afirmativamente mientras Karin se sentaba junto a su novio, al igual que Temari y Shion que hicieron lo mismo

-ahora todos sigan nuestros pasos- dijo Ino, para luego empezar a enseñarles la coreografía, tiempo en el cual muchos aprovecharon para cambiarse al uniforme y mientras el equipo de futbol hacia estiramientos, pasado un tiempo Hinata dijo

-bien, ahora todo con música y ustedes…- miro directamente a Naruto y el sequito-…evaluaran la rutina, si les gusta la dejaremos y si no pues…aún así la dejaremos así que empecemos- se acercó a la grabadora y puso Pump it de los black eyed peas

La coreografia empieza con cuatro chicas en el aire formando una diagonal, cada na siendo sostenida por dos personas, a continuación Hinata pasa frente a ellos haciendo saltos mortales invertidos, las chicas del aire las lanzan y las atrapan al caer luego de dar giros laterales en el aire y atraparlas de nuevo.

En tierra aparecen Ino y Sakura aplaudiendo y posando una mano en su cintura y luego volviendo a aplaudir, toda la escuadra se posiciona generando cinco filas, donde las tres primeras son de chicas y la ultima es de chicos, el siguiente paso es un aplauso a la derecha y estirar los brazos hacia arriba mirando al frente, repitiendo esto unas seis veces. **(N/A: si desean ver la coreografia completa vean el video de Hellcats, al final les dejare el Link)**

-son muy buenas, tenemos que hacer algo, verdad Naruto-kun…-pregunto Shion pero antes de continuar se dio cuenta que ni su novio, ni el de sus amigas estaban y cuando quiso darse cuenta llego un anuncio de la directora

-se solicita a todos los estudiantes de la escuela que por favor se dirijan en este momento al auditorio para poder ver al cantante Itachi Uchiha-

Shion respiro hondo miro a sus amigas quienes asintieron y salieron de la cancha directamente al auditorio.

-/-/-/-

En el camerino de Itachi en el auditorio, se pueden escuchar unos gritos

-como un demonio Itachi, no puedes hacer eso- gritaba la pelirrosa mirando de manera furtiva al pelinegro

-Saku, contrólate mira que solo vas a cantar, no le veo nada de malo- dijo Hinata siendo Razonable

-deja de intentar calmar los ánimos Hina, ya sabes lo terca que Saku se vuelve cuando Itachi esta con ella, porque n mejor nos vengamos de cierta zanahoria por haber golpeado a nuestra pequeña princesa- dijo Sasori mientras abría la puerta del camerino por donde Salieron Ino y Deidara, luego de un tiempo Hinata sonrió sádica y dijo- claro, porque no-

-/-/-/-/-

-miren nada más lo que trae el viento, te estábamos buscando Zanahoria- dijo Ino en el momento en el que Karin y el resto aparecían en la puerta del auditorio

-que es lo que quieres estúpida rubia oxigenada- grito Shion enojada y siendo retenida por Naruto para que no iniciara una pelea

-pues yo como tal no quiero nada, además soy rubia natural, idiota, bueno el caso es que estos chicos aquí, quieren resolver cuentas pendientes con esa Zanahoria- dijo Ino señalando a Karin a lo que Sasuke se puso frene a ella a modo de protección

-serás idiota, yo no le hice nada esa pelos de chicle- gritaba Karin desde detrás de Sasuke

-mira dejémonos de bromas si, estos chicos quieren venganza y la tendrán pero nosotras necesitamos algo totalmente diferente y eso es algo que solo tu querido novio puede darnos, si quieres no habrá peleas pero solo si Uchi…digo Hatake Sasuke viene con nosotras- dijo Hinata sonriendo

-eso ni en un millón de años suce…- pero antes de que Karin terminara su discurso un borrón rosa apareció frente a Sasuke, quien la miro entrecerrando sus ojos ya que lo que vio lo dejo desconcertado, dos pares de ojos rojos como la sangre sustituían al anterior verde jade en las pupilas de la chica en eso un recuerdo llego a el

 _…_ _Uchiha Sasuke, de ahora en adelante estaremos conectados, cuando estés en problemas tu sangre me llamara y cuando yo esté en peligro tu vendrás a mi…_

 _…_ _Sasu, por favor no vayas a ese viaje no quiero que te pase nada…_

 _…_ _Sasuke, por favor no juegues con migo Uchiha levántate de una buena vez…por favor Te amo, no quiero perderte, si ti yo no podre vivir literalmente_

Y eso fue lo último que Sasuke pudo recordar para luego caer en la oscuridad de su pensamiento.

 **Hola a todos soy anie, deben saber que tome algunas ideas de varios animes entre ellos están Dance in the Vampire Bund y Owari no Seraph que no me pertenecen al igual que Naruto y aunque ya se que el capitulo estuvo algo corto he incluso un poco flojo no se desanimen el siguiente capitulo será mejor, asi que les recomiendo y sigan en sintonía, además aquí le dejo el link del video de los Hellcats watch?v=9dDt-luKtD8 nos vemos**

 _Pensamientos, programas de televisión y flashbacks._


End file.
